Love, Lies, and Murder
by Incanto-Charms
Summary: Asinoe is a servant of Anedjti Pharaoh of Lower Egypt. She completely despises him with a deep passion, and yet never shows it towards him. She has worked and lived in the palace for as long as she can remember, but yet, she has no recollection of ever se


You wake up early to the sound of a familiar voice calling your name. 

"Arsinoe wake up!, I know you can here me," the voice says in an irritated tone while you just lay there still as ever. "Damnit girl, if you dont get up and help me prepare breakfast for Pharaoh Anedjti were both going to be in trouble."

"Okay fine Neva, I'll be out in minute," you yell to her (shes outside the door of the room your in).

As you get out of the bed that youre in- which is located in the many servant quarters, you look out of one of the windows in the room. There you spot a group of children not much older than seven years of age playing along the banks of the Nile River.

"Oh how I envy them" you say as you let out a small sigh, then you walk out the door.

You walk down the halls of the palace until you finally reach the banquet hall. There you find the servants already preparing breakfast. You were also a servant; this has been so ever since you could remember. Your parents were also servants of the pharaoh until they died, which was around fifteen years ago. You were only two at the time so you dont quite remember them (if you haven't realized it yet, your seventeen).

"It took you long enough" Neva says while smiling. She was the only friend you had in the palace that was your own age.

"I know, so what is it that were preparing today?" you ask.

"Come to think of it, I dont really know" she says while the other servants bringing in different dishes.

"Well since we dont know maybe we should pretend as if we do", you tell her.

"Good idea Arsinoe."

You two then go pick up a few dishes and bring them to the table. As you are doing so you hear someone announce that the pharaoh has arrived. As the pharaoh walks in everyone bows deeply to greet him, including you and Neva. Once he sits down everyone stands up properly and starts to serve him a few dishes, you as well. Upon doing so you hear someone say your name, this time it wasnt Neva; it was pharaoh Anedjti.

"Yes my pharaoh," you say as you bow.

"I would like for you to go to the market today" he says in monotone.

"Yes my pharaoh, but may I ask why?" you say to him.

"There is to a banquet in honor of pharaoh Atemu. He is to arrive in two days so that we can discuss the matter about the Romans," he says to you.

"Oh so I see," you say while thinking about this. The Romans were very powerful and wanted nothing more than to claim Egypt as their own. You stand up and bow once more, and then you leave with Neva following you.

"So what did pharaoh Anedjti want," she asks you with a sour look on her face. "He wants me to go to the market."

"To get what?"

"I dont know exactly, but probably food," you say as you think about something else.

"What's on your mind," she asks you with her hazel eyes examining your facial expression.

"Oh nothing."

"Dont lie to me Arsinoe!"

"Fine I'll tell you," you say as ayou look her stratight in the eye. "I was just thinking about something else that the pharaoh Anedjti told me.

"Which is?"

"Well he told me that the pharaoh of Upper Egypt, Atemu, will be arriving in two days," you tell her.

"Hmmm...the pharaoh of Upper Egypt is coming here, I hope he's cute," she says with a grin.

"Yeah right, he is probably just some egotistic, power-hungry pharaoh like Anedjti," you say in an irritated tone.

"My gosh hun, you need an attitude adjustment" she says to you. "I know that you dont exactly like Anedjti, but gees. This pharaoh probably isn't even the same as our pharaoh."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Oh and you want to know something interesting about him," she asks you.

"What?"

"They say that he is only seventeen," she speaks.

"Oh. . . and your point is?"

"No point, I just wanted to tell you, thats all," she says.

"Well thats still not going to make me change my opinion about the guy. Even though I have never met him before, he probably is just some power-hungry pharaoh just like all the rest."


End file.
